The present invention relates to automated matchplate molding systems for forming green sand molds for use in foundries. Prior art systems for this purpose are disclosed in Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,738 for "Automatic Matchplate Molding Machine"; Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,058 for "Method of Matchplate Moulding"; Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,348 for "Fill Carriages for Automatic Matchplate Moulding Machines"; and Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,450 for "Foundry Machine and Method and Foundry Mold Made Thereby".